Prisoner
by Aerysa
Summary: Theme - Tower. He ran left and she chased left. He ran right and she chased right. But what would happen if that chase was to be her last?
1. Chapter 1

Haven't done one of these in a while, but this is a theme prompt story. The theme is "Tower".

* * *

**Prisoner**

**Chapter One**

Conscientious of the wet conditions of the road, Misaki Kirihara travelled along the busy roadway as quickly as possible. Kanami had informed her of the latest location of their main target – the infamous Black Reaper. Considering the current weather, it was no surprise that the man was in action. It was the perfect time for him to operate, but tonight would be different. She was going to do her best to stop him once and for all.

On top of the rainy downpour, she had to contend with local traffic as she decided to forgo the blaring siren and flashing lights. It might get her out of here faster, but it would also be a dead giveaway to her target. After all, he was currently situated in a quieter neighbourhood. Two could play at the same game. If he could use the rain to his advantage, then it was time to learn from his tricks and do the same.

When she reached his vicinity, she purposely parked a couple blocks away from the target building. It would be too suspicious to stop right in front of it; not to mention that he might recognize her vehicle somehow. She wasn't about to take chances when they were this close. Already as it were, he was tricky to catch. She needed all the help she could get; an element of surprise granting her the perfect opportunity.

As she stepped out of the car, she ignored the raindrops that pelted down on her. Instead, she drew her weapon from her purse and slipped it into her pant waistband. It would come in handy later, but for now, she needed to avoid suspicions and blend into the surroundings. Locking her car door, she finally rushed towards the entrance of the nearest building to find shelter from its overhead canopy.

Waiting for a few minutes, she didn't want to act too quickly as he was sure to notice a vehicle driving along this quiet street. Glancing at her watch, she gave herself five minutes of protection from the weather before making her move. Creeping out towards the target building, she tried to stick to the walls as close as possible.

Hurrying, hoping that she wasn't noticed, she finally rounded the corner of the building he was at and found herself in a narrow alleyway. Where she stood was not completely dark as the lights from the street managed to penetrate the curtain of rain – barely. Knowing him, he was bound to be on the rooftop. She just needed to find a way up.

She was forced to wander away from the safety of the street, further into the darkness. Along with the darkness, she had to train her eyes to see beyond the rain that continued to fall. It was both a blessing and a curse. It made her task of finding access to the rooftop difficult; at the same time, not a concern that she would be noticed as she could barely see anything herself.

Eventually, she managed to spot a fire escape ladder; a design from the olden days. Misaki didn't stop to analyze his reasons for being here as the neighbourhood was old; those were all questions for after his capture. For now, she had to make sure she caught him first. Then she could make him answer any and every question that she had.

She shielded her eyes from the rain momentarily as she tested the sturdiness of the ladder with her other hand. There was nothing wrong with it; just a precaution she had to take. She glanced upwards, more rain splattering onto her glasses, to check the height of the building. Only four stories; it wouldn't be that bad. She didn't think that buildings could be built any higher at the time it was constructed; another blessing.

She wiped both hands on her pants before she took hold of the ladder; not that it had helped. The continuous downpour had done nothing to help except to soak through her clothes. Every inch of her body felt wet, but she ignored it. She was on duty. It wasn't time to worry about getting wet. It was time to focus her concentration on the task of capturing the Black Reaper.

She put one hand above the other, one foot above the other and steadily scaled the ladder. She was already halfway when she was forced to take a break. The chill of the metal rungs bit into her already cold hands. Her only option was to blow her warm breath on each one individually. To rub them together for warmth would be suicide.

Already halfway up, she felt her determination flare. Halfway more and she would find herself face-to-face with the notorious Black Reaper. One after the other, up she went. Even so, her mental determination was no match for the physical toll on her body. Her teeth began to chatter from the cold. Her fingers were starting to freeze up and she could barely drag her feet high enough to step onto the next rung.

Unexpectedly, her vision blurred momentarily and she miscalculated the distance she was supposed to push herself up to. Her hand missed the rung and immediately she felt time draw to a pause. It started again in slow motion as she did not have enough strength to pull herself in with her other hand. Her back arched away from the ladder, away from her legs. She began to fall from a three-story height and she couldn't even muster up the strength to scream.

Her life flashed before her eyes and she couldn't believe that her biggest regret would be the fact that she could no longer chase the Black Reaper. With all the terrible things he had done, she had wanted to personally be the one who captured him. Ironic that it was that desire which led her to this very moment. He was only a story's height away from her.

Eventually, she closed her eyes as there was no way to save herself. She was resigned to her fate; to be a title headline on newspapers as a woman falling from an old building's fire escape ladder; to have her head cracked open on the concrete ground awaiting her.

Anticipating the bone-shattering impact of the fall, it never came. Instead, she felt her body slammed into a solid chest as a steady arm grabbed her around the waist. Her eyes flashed open as she peered through her rain-speckled glasses and found herself staring at the ominous white mask of her enemy. She craned her neck the other way to see where they were going, but she saw nothing.

Though she was thankful for his intervention, she couldn't help but be wary of the situation. She weakly pushed against his chest with her arm, but all she received for her efforts was the tightening of his arm around her body. She figured he would drop her off on the ground and continue on his merry way like he always did, but to her surprise, they continued to move; a rush of wind and accompanying rain against her face.

When he finally let her down, it was to find herself on the rooftop of the adjacent building. She immediately reached behind her for her weapon, but he was quicker. The gun dangled harmlessly from his fingertips. She wasn't given the chance to make another move as he approached her. The cell phone from her pocket also disappeared into his clutches. Just like that, he turned and left the same way they had come up.

"Hey!" Misaki shouted. "Let me down from here!"

Either he didn't hear her or he chose to ignore her, but the result was the same; he never turned back towards her. He disappeared into the darkness and she was stranded on the rooftop during a chilly rainy evening… Not even a single item with her to call for assistance from the others.

* * *

Mission accomplished within an hour and a half, Hei was heading back to his original location; the location where he had abandoned that police officer. He could have released her, but the goal was to stall her and eliminate her as a potential threat as this mission had been one where he didn't have time for hesitations and distractions. It wasn't like he had forgotten about her.

He couldn't, even if he tried. Her confiscated cell phone had been vibrating in his pocket every five or ten minutes. He finally powered it off moments after his task had been complete. Without a doubt, it would be her men desperately looking for her. After all, she was the only one on her team who was capable of accomplishing anything. That was why he had purposely left her where he did.

When he returned to the rooftop, he didn't see her anywhere. She wouldn't have tried something foolish like jumping across to the other side, would she? He didn't think so as she barely had the strength to hold on to that ladder she had been climbing. Her first inclination would be to search for an exit or a doorway which was where he headed.

As he suspected, he found her. The door did not yield as it was locked. She had been forced to take shelter in a slight alcove. Huddled against the brick wall, her eyes were closed. Every inch of her was soaked by the rain. Even though he had hurried with his task, it appeared as if he had still taken too long in getting back to her.

Unbuttoning his jacket as he approached her, he flicked out his arm to create a makeshift shield from the rain. He knelt at her side, ignoring the wetness which seeped into his pants. Instead, he put a finger to his mouth. Teeth clamped down around the glove, he tugged his other hand free. When he put his hand to her cheek, it was to feel the icy cold of her skin.

She stirred just a little from his touch. Her eyes never opened, but it was like a flower growing towards the sun's rays. She slowly moved towards him and pressed her face against his chest. A soft sigh escaped her lips and Hei did not hesitate to take action. It had been the goal to stall her, not to harm or kill her. He would take full responsibility for nursing her back to health.

He dropped his arm and quickly scooped her into his embrace. First things first, they had to find shelter from this unrelenting downpour. He wrapped her arms around his neck and she held on lightly as he readjusted the jacket in attempts to provide protection for the two of them. The wetness of her clothes soaked into his own, but he paid no attention to it.

When he was ready, he used his wire to carefully lower them to the ground. There had to be something like an inn or hotel in the vicinity. When his wire was fully retracted, he took off his mask before he took off at a run. That was when he spotted her car. He hadn't found the keys when he confiscated the phone and gun. He lightly set her down when they were standing next to her vehicle and searched her other pocket.

As he turned to open the car door, she murmured slight words of protest. Hei turned back to pull her into the protection of his embrace before resuming the task at hand. Perhaps it was better this way as he imagined that this would be the first area they searched for her. When she was settled into the passenger's seat, he stripped off his jacket and used it to cover her before he made his way to the driver's side.

* * *

Wrapping the jacket more tightly around her, Hei pulled her out of the car. Slamming the door behind him, he started to rush towards the hotel entrance before he was forced to go back. He had almost forgotten to lock the car doors. He figured no one would be out in this type of bone-chilling wetness, but it was better not to take his chances. He slipped the keys into his pocket again and rushed for cover.

It was a modest hotel, one he would actually be able to afford. Once he was inside, he shook his head to displace some of the water clinging to his hair. Momentarily glancing down at the lady officer, she hadn't stirred much since he had returned for her. Without a second thought in mind, he approached the front counter where the desk clerk was watching them with wary concern in his eyes.

"Please," Hei said with a voice somewhere between his natural voice and the one he used as Li. "I really need a room immediately! She's soaked through to the bone."

"Are there any specific amenities you require?"

"It doesn't matter! Just any available room will do!"

"Yes sir. If you'll fill in this paperwork here," the man stated.

"Can't you see I'm in a rush?" Hei snapped. "I'll come pay for the room in the morning!"

Something in his eyes must have alarmed the man as he quickly nodded his head and scrambled to pull an available key from the key cabinet. When Hei thought that he was moving too slowly, he let out a low growl. The man slammed the key onto the countertop and backed away. Snatching it, Hei muttered a quick thanks before he hurried off towards the elevator.

"W – Wait!" the man cried. "Wh – What name should I register it under?"

"Yamamoto Seiji," he called back before stepping into the elevator.

* * *

**A/N:** I know the story summary is lame... Lol~ But I don't want to give away too much.

The name Hei blurts out at the end has no special significance. It was the first name to come into my mind; that's about all.

Oh. And this was supposed to be a one-shot, but like all my stories, it seems that they end up becoming longer and longer... As a result, I split it into chapters. So in typical Aerysa fashion... I like to leave everyone with cliffhangers... XD You'll just have to wait and see what happens next~


	2. Chapter 2

This one is for you, Haruko~ ^^

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Sitting down on what seemed to be a bed, Misaki slowly opened her eyes. When they were fully open, it was to find that her vision was blurry. She gently rubbed at them, but it didn't seem to help. She wasn't sure why, but she was feeling slightly dizzy. Not to mention, she didn't recognize where she was at all. When she glanced around, she saw a blur of black in the distance, but did not feel inclined to investigate.

"Li-kun?" she called out, somehow sensing that he was nearby. "Li?"

She must be imagining things as there was no way that she was actually with him. But to her surprise, she heard gentle footsteps coming from her periphery. She could make out the outline of a person; a bare chest with that tell-tale head of black. It really was Li… He seemed preoccupied as he made his way towards her; his hand busily rubbing at his head with a strip of something white in his hands.

"Li?" she inquired again.

He didn't speak, but stopped in front of her where she was sitting at the end of a bed. He leaned in towards her, but she couldn't see his face clearly. His fingers pulled away the tie that held back her hair. Finally, he dropped that strip of white on her head – a towel. Wordlessly, he began rubbing at her head. For the life of her, she couldn't recall how they had come to be together.

At first, she sat obediently as he continued to dry her hair. Then she became distracted by the obvious nakedness of his chest and how it came to be that way in the first place. Then, another fascination took over her mind as she wondered what it would feel like underneath her fingertips. She had never seen him naked before; just that tantalizing glimpse of sexy collarbone which perpetually peeked out from the opening of his white button-up shirt.

Tentatively, she reached out to touch him, drawing back at the last minute. He didn't notice as he was leaned over her, preoccupied with his task at hand. She tried again, this time pushing away all hesitations. There was only one explanation for her current situation. It was a conscious dream as that was the only time she ever met with Li in scenarios exactly like this one.

Her fingertips rested against his skin and his movements stopped immediately. He didn't pull away, but he seemed to be waiting to see what she did next. When she didn't do anything, he continued to reach behind her and dry the length of her hair. Smiling to herself, Misaki pressed her entire hand against him and again he stopped. She stroked her palm down the length of his chest and she could feel the contours of his muscles. It was an exquisite sensation.

This time, she pressed both hands against his chest and repeated the process. It was fascinating. Despite the strength, the hardness of his muscles, his skin was still soft and smooth. She wasn't sure what she had imagined, but she never imagined that a man would have such smooth skin. She giggled to herself as she continued to analyze her newest discovery.

Unexpectedly, she heard a low growl come from above her as her fingertips rested just underneath the band of his pants. It was such a fierce sound to come from such a sweet and gentle man like Li; she couldn't help giggling. This time, he pulled her hands away from his body and settled them on her lap. Still, he did not speak beyond that feral sound he had released.

She watched as he tossed aside the towel. He reached towards her and she found herself watching as his fingers undid the buttons of her blouse. Her blazer was already missing. He was still outside of her vision, unable to clearly distinguish his features. Even so, it must be him as he had responded to her calling. He was halfway finished with her blouse when she felt the urge to touch him again.

"So soft…"

Another growl filled the silence and she felt his movements pick up pace. Before she knew it, her blouse was being peeled away from her skin. She wasn't given the chance to do anything else as he roughly picked her up and threw her onto the bed. A squeak of surprise escaped her lips. His hand covered her eyes before she felt him lower himself on top of her.

His lips were rough and demanding against hers; a bruising type of kiss that she never imagined coming from him. In dreams prior to this, they were always sweet and gentle, exactly like his personality. Even so, she didn't struggle against him; rather gave herself over to the sensations that were developing. He relented slightly and she sighed against his lips as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

He pulled his hand away, but she didn't bother to open her eyes. She felt so much more this way; every fibre of her being focused on her sense of touch. His hand framed her face as he continued to kiss her. Just when she thought it was too much, he relented and found a different way to tease her. Gentle and sweet; rough and demanding; sultry and lingering; she must have experienced everything.

Eventually, he gave her a respite from the sensual assault on her mind as he rested his head next to hers. The full weight of his body was on top of her, pushing her into the mattress. She opened her eyes and smiled as she buried her fingers into the softness of his hair. She wanted to see his face, but he was facing the other way.

"Misaki," he groaned as she shifted underneath him.

The sound of her name on his lips; the way it was said in a deep voice so unlike the one she was accustomed to hearing. She continued to smile as she ran her fingers up and down, left and right through his hair. His skin was soft; his hair was soft. There was so much about him that she wanted to discover. She shifted again as she tried to find a better position underneath him, causing him to growl again.

Closing her eyes, she let out a soft sound that was a mix between a sigh and a giggle. She didn't know why it amused her so much when he made sounds like that. Perhaps it was due to the shy and quiet nature that he always portrayed in reality. He seemed displeased by her response, retaliating by nibbling on her ear. His lips tickled against a sensitive spot and she gasped in surprise.

"Li-kun…" she murmured.

He responded by continuing what he had started. His lips found their way to hers once more and she felt herself melting into him. She shifted her hold on him, slipping her arms under his, as if to embrace him in a hug. In actuality, it was to press him more firmly against her. He deepened the kiss. She felt herself arching her back against him, a reflex movement, as she dragged her fingernails across his skin.

"L – Li…" she whimpered.

His lips curled into a smile before he pulled away slightly with a lingering touch of his lips to hers. Before she could say anything else, he pulled away completely and propped himself up on one arm. When she opened her eyes and leaned forward to see him better, she felt him press his fingertips lightly to her eyelids, forcing her to close them again. She did. His caress was gentle as he made his way down from her eyes, down her nose and rested them softly against her swollen lips.

He chuckled and Misaki smiled in reply. She wished this moment would last forever. Just the two of them – her and Li. His touch continued straight down; across her chin and down her neck. Eventually, it rested in the valley between her breasts; against the band that connected the two cups of her bra.

Embarrassed by the thought that he was staring at her chest, she struggled against him but the pressing of his palm against her shoulder forced her to stop. She tried not to react, but it was difficult as he continued from where he had left off. His fingertips outlined the cup of her bra, tracing lazily along her skin. Again, she panicked at the idea that she was wearing unflattering underwear.

"Misaki," he murmured huskily. "Stop struggling before I ravish you in an instant."

That voice she never expected of him uttering words she would have never expected from him either. She couldn't help it as she never experienced something like this before; not to mention that this was the most realistic of all the dreams she had to date. She released a small sigh of defeat and he rewarded her with a small peck on the lips. Once more, he continued with what he started.

His fingertips made their way across and to her side where he finally reached underneath her to undo the clasp which held her bra in place. It came apart. He slowly, tantalizingly slid the strap down one side and then the other. It was left dangling between them as she lay there, bare breasted for him to see. She was sorely tempted to throw her arm over herself, but she didn't think she could withstand his retaliations. Instead, she forced herself to wait as all he did was stare.

"Li?" she eventually asked with uncertainty.

"Shh…"

She felt him shifting. Unexpectedly, he buried his face against her chest. His breath was hot and he left whisper kisses along her skin. She grabbed at his shoulder, her fingers digging into his skin as it was unlike anything she had ever experienced before. A moan escaped her lips when he drew a languid circle along her skin with his tongue. She tried to squirm away from him, but he didn't let her as he held her down with a hand at her hip.

"Li!" she cried. "S – Stop…"

He didn't. He teased her for moments longer until she was desperately clutching at him with both hands. Her fingers felt like they had locked in place from her desperate attempt to fight against the rising tension he created within her. Only then did he pull away with a sigh; a sound filled with both pleasure and resignation. He shifted once more and Misaki opened her eyes as his weight was lifted off of her completely.

In her mind, she prayed and pleaded, hoping that she wouldn't wake just yet. After this, she needed completion. Her entire body ached for him; for his kisses and his touch; she wanted it all. A small sigh of relief escaped her lips as he was still there, standing at the end of the bed. She had no idea what he was thinking, but she didn't care. Instead, she held out her arms, willing him to come back to her.

Much to her surprise, he grabbed her by the ankles and slowly pulled her towards him. He stopped when he had room to drop her legs where she was half sitting, half lying down. She waited. He didn't disappoint as he took the time to undo the button and zipper of her pants. Everything came off. She helped as she pulled away her bra and tossed it to the side. He didn't join her immediately and she listened as he did the same with his remaining clothes.

Surprising her again, he pulled her up from the bed and threw her over his shoulder. A squeak of surprise escaped her lips as she found herself staring at his very naked bottom. He walked with her in this fashion to the side of the bed. Misaki didn't bother to worry about what he was doing. Instead, she giggled as she reached out and stroked her hands across the beautifully crafted butt cheeks that he was in possession of.

He growled and Misaki giggled again as it was only fair after he had teased her moments earlier. Even so, he wasn't as accommodating in that regards as she was. He returned the favour by stroking his hand across hers; all the while planting light kisses on the skin exposed along her side. She didn't know if she should laugh or moan as she was both tickled and aroused at the same time.

When he finally stopped, she found herself tossed onto the bed again; this time underneath the covers. He didn't waste time as he joined her. Misaki found herself in a situation similar to what she had been in earlier with him lying fully on top of her. But this time, things were different. He had lost that calm, cool edge he had before and Misaki had the feeling that she had pushed him as far as he had pushed her.

He didn't disappoint as a sense of urgency seemed to come over both of them. Li crushed his lips to hers as he framed her face with both hands. She wrapped her arms around him to pull him as close as possible; the weighty feel of his body pinning her against the mattress. The kiss spurred them on as a carnal desire for each other flooded every inch of their being. She moaned and arched against him when he finally pulled away.

His movements were clumsy as he released her face; his hands stroking down the length of her to rest at her hips. She held onto him like he was her lifeline; the only thing she could do. His knees pushed apart her legs before he shifted and resettled himself on top of her.

In that instant, a moment of pure euphoria; like a heavenly cloud of white had descended from above to envelope the two of them. She thought it was the pinnacle of the moment, but she was wrong. He began to move in a rhythmic fashion as she was pulled along; pushed higher and higher until time reached a standstill. She felt him join her there. Then suddenly everything came crashing, tumbling down.

He released a primitive grunt which mingled with a sultry sound that escaped from her own lips. The two of them frozen in that moment before finally, he fell on top of her. Tiredly, she reached out to hold him, the warmth of their bodies melting them into one. Waiting until he regained some strength, he pushed himself up and pressed a quick kiss to her lips before he flopped over beside her. The two of them lay side by side, breathless and panting for air. Even the rhythm of their expulsion of air had synchronized.

"Li?" Misaki eventually said, the first of the two to speak.

"Shh… Sleep."

Tilting back her head, she wanted to look upon his beloved face, but she wasn't given the chance. Instead, she found herself drawn to his side as he cushioned her neck with his arm and pulled her towards him. She rested against his chest and nodded with a contented sigh. She sensed that he smiled. She closed her eyes, hoping to do as he instructed. The last thing she noticed was that he purposely entangled their legs, which caused her to smile before falling fast asleep.

* * *

**A/N:** I seriously hate writing for this rating... I have a terrible time when it comes to drawing boundaries on what is/would be considered too much... So uh, hopefully I didn't cross that line XD

I thought about taming it down, but then I either get no story (just a beginning) or what would feel rather incomplete. Anyways, I _think_ this is what everyone was waiting for (for those who read this rating)... Lol~


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you to those of you who took the time to write a review for the previous chapters. I really appreciate it! ^^ Especially since it seems like some anti-reviewing affliction goes around this place like the plague... Lol~

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Alone in his sparsely furnished apartment, Hei was lying on the floor with his hands locked behind his head. He couldn't help but grin. After all, he had just spent an unexpectedly passionate night with the lady officer; something that had never been part of the original plan. In a state of delirium, she was the one to throw herself at him.

Some might say that he had taken advantage of her, but that wasn't true. He had given her exactly what she had wanted. There were no doubts regarding who she had been thinking of the entire time as she had called his name – his human name. Even so, it would be ridiculously absurd to be jealous of his other persona when they were essentially one and the same person.

If the others found out, they weren't going to be pleased. Then again, Huang was never pleased with him and he didn't give a damn what the other man thought. He had done his part. The mission had been completed successfully. What he chose to do in his free time was his business and no one else's.

She was surprisingly bold as he never expected her to try anything; she never did when they were just Li and Misaki. As it were, he already struggled with his self-control around her. It hadn't helped that she had shamelessly teased and tempted him. Chuckling at the memory, he could say that he had the sweetest revenge of all.

Sighing softly, he closed his eyes as he recalled the evening. Her seductive whimpers and arsenal of sexy little sounds; the silky feel of her flushed skin beneath his fingertips; the sweet taste of her lips; the way her body fit perfectly with his. Above all else, he had the moments afterward as she slept within his embrace; nothing mattering except the fact that she was tucked safely beside him.

He had dozed off for a little bit, but stayed awake after he woke. He didn't want to miss a moment as he could watch her slumbering peacefully. He listened as she murmured in her sleep, the movement of her lips like feathered kisses against his skin. How tempted he had been to rouse her and repeat the process; to find himself buried deep inside her once more.

He didn't. Instead, he held her until the early morning hours before he carefully slipped free from her side. She had stirred slightly and shifted in her sleep. Watching her for a moment, he turned to get dressed. Between her dream-like state and some calculated moves on his part, he didn't think she had seen his face. Though he wanted to stay, he knew he couldn't. Otherwise, the precautions he had taken would have been for naught.

Finally fully dressed again, he stopped beside the nightstand and emptied his pockets of her belongings: her glasses, the first precaution he had taken; her cell phone, still powered off; and her keys, the car sitting in the parking lot. When he turned to leave, he couldn't resist and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips.

She murmured and again, he heard his other name. Smiling softly, he leaned in to whisper his secret in her ear. Then, he forced his legs to take him away from the bed, away from her, to the door. He slipped out quietly, still smiling as he had left her with a parting gift… For now she was infatuated with his quieter, gentler persona, but there would come a time she felt that towards his actual self. He would make sure of it. All in all, he couldn't wait until the next opportunity he had to meet her.

* * *

Slowly rousing from her slumbers, Misaki sighed softly as she rolled over and squeezed her eyes tightly shut. She didn't want to wake yet! She had the most fantastic dream of time spent with Li… It would be such a shame to wake, knowing she would have to face another day of work. Even so, she couldn't fight it. With another sigh, a sound of displeasure, she rolled onto her back and stretched from the tips of her toes to her fingertips; her arms stretched high above her head.

Her conscious mind was slow to return to her, but something felt off. As she continued to stretch, she realized what it was. The silken feel of bed sheets was not her own. Not only that, but she felt it shifting against bare skin – everywhere… She forced her eyes open and she did not recognize her surroundings. Everything seemed to tell her that she was lying naked in some suspicious location…

Squeezing her eyes shut, her mind in a state of disbelief, she slowly pulled her arms back underneath the covers. Frantically, she had to double check. Her hands touched everywhere: her chest, her shoulders, her stomach, her legs, everywhere. Her fingertips grazed her inner thigh, eliciting a slight moan as memories began to flood her brain. She couldn't help but clamp her hand over her mouth; that such a sensual sound could come from her. Unfortunately, her attempt to block them out was like trying to stop a flood with a pile of sticks – futile.

Her lips began to tingle at the reminder of lips crushed to hers; sometimes rough and ruthlessly demanding; yet sometimes sweet and gentle as her lower lip had been teased between his. Her skin became flushed; burning for the soft touch of his fingertips and languid caress of his tongue. And the burning feel of heat pooling between her legs; a sensation of tenderness with a heady reminder of hips moving in rhythm with her own.

She tried not to panic as her dream of making love to Li was not a dream, but actually reality. Cautiously with trepidation, she turned her head to the side. She didn't even think that her crazed actions might have awakened him. Luckily, there was no one there. But as she laid there listening for other sounds, her short-lived relief was replaced by another panic. Though she had dreamt of him, she hadn't been with him last evening…

She closed her eyes, trying to recall everything. What she got for her effort was the memory of her name, whispered to her in a deep seductive voice; the feel of whispered kisses along her ear and down her side; the sensation of greedy eyes feasting on her naked breasts. Another moan almost escaped her lips as she clamped her hand over her mouth once more. Why the hell was she feeling this aroused when she didn't even know who she had been with?

She opened her eyes as closing them seemed to have the detrimental effect of remembering everything that happened between the sheets, yet nothing before that. A deep breath in and she was slow to exhale. A deep breath in and she was slow to exhale. Eventually, she felt around for her glasses as they must be around somewhere. Her arm flailed blindly to her side and she winced as she smashed it against a sturdy nightstand.

Ignoring the pain, she felt around on the tabletop for her belongings. As her hand closed around her glasses and she pulled it towards herself, she heard a number of things tumble to the floor. Paying no attention to it, she slowly put on her glasses. She turned her head every which way, but nothing seemed familiar. She didn't even recall walking into this room which seemed characteristic of an average hotel.

A nervous feeling began to build in the pit of her stomach. She wouldn't go off with just anyone, let alone sleep with them… Yet all she could remember from her evening was the intensely passionate love making; or perhaps she should refer to it as sex since love making seemed too intimate when she didn't even know who her partner was.

She didn't think she had ever felt this nervous before; afraid of what her final conclusion might be. Even so, she was determined to figure it out somehow. She pulled herself towards the headboard before sitting up, pulling the covers with her. Though she wished it wasn't so, the proof was in front of her eyes. Her clothes were strewn everywhere; her bra dangling across the back of a chair; her blouse on the floor on the other side.

Still in disbelief at her own wanton behaviour, she finally spotted her cell phone on the floor. With a resigned sigh, she held the blanket to her chest as she bent over the edge of the bed to pick it up. It was almost within her grasp when something else captured her attention. It lay close to the base of the bed frame; the reason why she hadn't spotted it at first.

The disbelief changed into shock as her mouth feel open and her arm fell away from her chest. Her eyes closed, hoping that it wasn't true. Gradually, she opened one eye and then the other, pleading to someone, anyone, that it wouldn't still be there… But it was. A nervous twitch shook her hand. She refused to believe it. It would all disappear if she actually touched it. This had to be awaking from a dream inside a dream.

Cell phone forgotten on the floor, she reached out her hand towards it, suddenly reminded of something similar; the beginning to this nightmare-like situation. She wanted to know, but part of her didn't want to at the same time. The fact that she had slept with someone was already surreal. But the truth of that… She had no words to describe what it would mean.

Steeling her nerves, she stuck out her hand that last remaining distance. It was smooth against her fingertips. When she tried to pick it up, it did not vanish as she had hoped it would. Neither did she awaken once more, to find herself lying in her own room.

"No!" she wailed, diving under the covers and pulling it over her head. "No! No! No!"

She trembled uncontrollably as everything came rushing back to her. The pouring rain soaking into her clothes as she scaled the old building's ladder; her fall and the feel of solid chest slamming into her as she was saved; but most importantly, the fact that she had been abandoned on the adjacent rooftop with no way to escape…

Vaguely, she recalled huddling by the entrance to escape the rain. He must have come back for her as he had already saved her once that night. He could have killed her then and there, but he never did. He must have brought her here for shelter from the rain… Yet in a state of delirium, she had made a move on him thinking he was Li in her dream…

"No!" she wailed again, hoping that it wasn't true.

As much as she tried to deny it, she couldn't. Slowly, she stuck her head out from beneath the covers and resumed a sitting position. Her hand shook, her fingers locked in a grip around the undeniable proof. Hesitantly, she pulled her hand out from beneath the cover and placed it on her lap. It trembled as her hand was shaking from her death grip on it as she found herself staring at the signature lightning-streaked mask of her nemesis, the Black Reaper.

Her mind blanked, still unable to comprehend the significance of the truth. Not only had she been close to the Black Reaper, but she had been _that_ close. On top of that, she couldn't figure out why. She had called out to Li, so why would BK-201 respond? None of it made sense, but it didn't matter; just because it did not make sense, it did not negate the truth.

Though she tried, she couldn't make heads or tails of the evening. A Contractor was emotionless and rational. The entire process of fornication was irrational. For a Contractor to behave this way, the only reason she could think of was because it was part of a mission. Yet it couldn't be true; the passion and intensity of BK-201's actions when it would have sufficed to be in, out and gone within matters of minutes – if it were a mission-related task…

"Ahh!" she screamed, not sure what to do at this point.

In her possession was the Black Reaper's mask. It wasn't like she could hand it over to analytics as she would have to explain how she obtained it, yet _still_ did not see the man's face; a precaution, she realized in retrospect. She didn't really want to keep it since it gave her the chills whenever she looked at it; but she couldn't just throw it away either.

Struggling to make a decision on her next plan of action, she snuggled her way under the covers again since she was getting cold. She hated this. She was supposed to put cuffs on the man's wrists, but now she wasn't so sure she could; after knowing the soft touch of his skin, the rigid contours of his muscles and even the shapely roundness of his bottom; all hidden away beneath that long trench coat of his. Even now, desire for him continuing to course through her veins and cloud her judgment.

"Damn it!" she yelled.

Rolling over onto her side, she wished a giant black hole would open up beneath her and take her away from this chaotic mess her life had become overnight. She thought she had been the clever one to track him down alone, but he had proven her wrong. Whatever his purpose, his actions one-upped any plans that she could have formulated. All in all, she didn't want to meet with him any time soon; especially since she couldn't guarantee what sort of action she might take – to hunt him down like the criminal he was or lock him in a room with her, seeking for the passionate lover he had been…

* * *

**A/N:** And that's a wrap... Probably not the best of endings, but this was only meant to be a one-shot. It seemed better when I first thought of it, but I took too long in actually writing it out so I lost some of my initial ideas =_=;; Anyways, I think the title makes a bit more sense after reading the whole thing through, but yah... -shrugs-

And this is the what-th time I've used dream-reality confusion when it comes to Hei-Misaki interactions? Haha~ Oh well. Hopefully it has been an enjoyable read~


End file.
